Jaune's Blunder
by Ziirroh
Summary: Frantically she looked through the messy pile and hoped that her suspicions were wrong, only to discover that they weren't. It was gone. "No. Oh no." Blake mumbled under her breath. She was so focused on finishing her novel that she completely forgot about it. She had just given Jaune her secret copy of Ninjas of Love.


**A/N: Prompt suggested by _0rl4nNd0,_ who asked to see writing of a rare ship: Lunar Eclipse! That is Blake and Jaune btw.**

 **Prompter directed me to Oobidoobi's Belladonna Bonding Blunder on Deviant Art, as a ref source for a certain part, so I feel I must address this properly as the story does contain details similar to it. Also why the title is similar, as a sort of shout out xD.**

* * *

Blake curled up comfortably on a sofa, one of many that decorated the library. It was a secluded spot located next to a window that allowed the afternoon sunlight to filter in. The light acted as a blanket over her and kept her warm as she read her novel.

Normally she would be in team RWBY's dorm room reading, but at the moment they were attempting to study. Although studying was not what it seemed like since Weiss and Yang were constantly bickering and teasing each other. Unable to handle all of the noise she had decided to leave the room in favor of the more silent sanctuary.

She had brought several books with her, some being textbooks she had intended to return before leaving, which sat in a neat pile on the floor beside the sofa. Although most were textbooks, there was one novel hidden among them. It was one of the _Ninjas of Love_ novels, an intense action-romance series that definitely wasn't something she wanted to be caught reading in public.

She had the perfect disguise for it too by using the plastic book cover of her Remnant history textbook to conceal its true identity. She would've been reading it currently but she wanted to finish the novel she held now as the plot had reached an interesting climax.

Getting into an engaging and dramatic part of the story she suddenly heard someone yell out and fall in front of the sofa with a thud. They landed near her pile of books and as a result knocked them over. A low growl rumbled in her throat but soon died down as she found the interruption was caused by Jaune Arc.

He was strewn hap-hazardously on the floor and was moaning in pain after having a book's spine pressed roughly against his cheek.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Blake reached a hand out tentatively.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." He sat up rubbing at his cheek with a nervous laugh.

"So, what brings you here?" Blake sat up on the couch and set her book aside. It wouldn't be too difficult to find her place again. She moved down to the floor and began picking up the scattered books.

Jaune awkwardly shuffled over to help her. "Oh, sorry about that." He apologized hurriedly. "I ended up tripping over the carpet when walking over here." He said with an embarrassed blush.

"Don't worry about it." He let out a relieved sigh. "You still haven't told me why you're here." Blake reminded him.

"Oh! That's right. I was looking for a textbook actually. Ruby said you had it, so I was wondering if I could borrow it." He gestured to the pile.

Blake looked at the pile of books. "Which one did you need?"

"I need…this one!" Jaune picked up a large text. "The history book for Oobleck's class."

"Sure, go ahead. Though I'm curious. What happened to your copy?"

Jaune chuckled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. "Well, Nora kind of took it for making a tower, one fit for a Queen. Her words, not mine." Jaune said with a laugh.

"Of course she would." Blake said with a smile.

Jaune stood up with the book in hand and helped Blake up as well. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. I'll be sure to return it later today." He said leaving with a small wave.

Blake chuckled again at the antics Jaune had to deal with before picking up her novel and continuing it. She was quite eager to see what would happen next, yet as she read there was something in the back of her mind that kept nagging at her. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but the feeling didn't seem like it would go away anytime soon. Trying to ignore it she had managed through most of the book until a terrible realization dawned on her.

In a panic Blake shot up from the sofa with incredible speed, knocking aside her pile of textbooks once again. Frantically she looked through the messy pile and hoped that her suspicions were wrong, only to discover that they weren't.

It was gone.

"No. Oh no." Blake mumbled under her breath.

She was so focused on finishing her novel that she completely forgot about it. She had just given Jaune her secret copy of _Ninjas of Love_.

Blake gathered her books hurriedly, rushing out of the library while carelessly depositing the ones she needed to return in a bin. She looked down the halls with only a few students milling about, but no sign of Jaune. She hoped that she could find him before he opened the book, but with how long she was reading she highly doubted it.

She roamed the halls, keeping an eye out for him and asking those who passed by if they've seen him. All the while she tries to come up with a decent excuse to tell him why she suddenly wants the textbook back.

Perhaps if she told him she actually needed it to study herself? No, then he would say they could study together. She could always force him to give it back but she didn't want to ruin their relationship over a book, even if she would die of embarrassment from it.

She finally got lucky when one student claimed to have seen him out in one of the courtyards near the dorms. Blake made it to the area in record time but treaded carefully once she spotted Jaune sitting on one of the benches.

All ideas for a plan were wiped out, for Jaune was holding the book open and was already reading its contents. Blake almost wanted to wail in defeat, but instead kept herself calm enough to stand up straight and approach him.

* * *

Jaune hadn't noticed the sound of someone's throat clearing, too engrossed in the novel to pay any heed to his surroundings. It was until they grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around roughly that he focused on them.

"Oh, hey there Blake. What's up?" He said casually.

Blake sat next to him on the bench, and her face seemed really red. Maybe she was sick?

When she didn't speak he continued. "Are you okay? Your face seems kind of red." He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead but she gently pushed it away.

"I'm fine, it's just…" She looked around the courtyard. It was empty except for the two of them.

Blake was behaving strangely that was for sure. Jaune was rather confused about it, but couldn't quite put his finger on what may be bothering her.

"It's about that book you borrowed…"

Oh. _Oooooh_. So that's what this was about.

Jaune laughed aloud as he realized why Blake was so anxious. The girl looked at him in confusion, a bit miffed at his reaction. "What's so funny?"

Jaune stopped laughing immediately, coughing weakly into his hand. "Sorry, it's just that I didn't know why you were so nervous just now, and finding out it was because of this," he waved the book in the air beside him, "was just a bit unexpected for me."

Blake was taken aback by this. Jaune wasn't freaking out or making fun of her for reading such _unique_ novels. "Why are you so calm about this?" She said with a look of suspicion.

Jaune became a bit uneasy then, fidgeting in his seat. "Well, you see, I umm…" Jaune muttered before letting out a reluctant sigh and looking Blake in the eyes. "I wrote this." He said meekly.

Blake's breath caught in her throat as the single phrase echoed in her mind. Without any restraint she leaned close towards Jaune, causing him to stumble backward against the bench's arm rest.

She had him pinned, and the look on her face bordered between desire and hunger for more details. Jaune gulped nervously at their proximity.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

* * *

 **A/N: And then Blake became a crazy fangirl lol.**


End file.
